


A Day In The Life Of Renora

by Musicalmadness37



Series: Life at Beacon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmadness37/pseuds/Musicalmadness37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Ren and Nora through a normal peaceful Saturday together-together </p>
<p>Cross posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of Renora

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything so please dont flame me too bad.

The students of Beacon Academy were enjoying a peaceful saturday morning. The sun had recently risen into the sky and the only noises that could be heard were the sounds of the birds chirping and the early risers out for their morning exercises. Most students were still asleep however, including three of the members of team JNPR who were enjoying their last few minutes of sleep before their pink alarm clock of sugar woke up. As soon as the clock struck 7am Nora shot out of bed with a wide grin on her face ready for another day. “

Wake up lazy butts” Nora exclaimed in her usual happy tone shooting around the room waiting for everyone to get up.

Jaune upon being woken up just groaned and turned over trying to go back to sleep while Ren sat up and sighed, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Once Nora saw that Ren was awake she ran back over to his bed “ Hi Ren can we have pancakes? I know we had them for breakfast yesterday but pancakes and breakfast go together. Well not together-together or anything.” Nora rambled.

“Nora” Ren said interrupting Nora's rambling. Knowing that the girl could go on about pancakes for a few hours if not stopped.

“Yes Ren?” Nora asked with a sweet smile on her face paying full attention to her childhood friend and boyfriend.

Ren and Nora had been dating for a few months now but had been taking it slow at Ron's request as the Young huntsman in training had never been big on being the centre of attention and Nora could draw attention in any situation

"We can have pancakes for breakfast” Ren answered with a small smile gracing his face.

Hearing this Nora squealed and ran over to Jaune to tell him the good news and to try and wake him up again by jumping on his bed much to the amusement of Ren and the misery of Jaune.

Once Pyrrha returned from her morning workout Ren make pancakes for all of team JNPR in the common room on their floor of the dormitory while Jaune and Pyrrha sat and talked on one of the couches and Nora bounced around the room.

“ Are they ready yet?” Nora asked for the fifth time while checking over Ren's shoulder watching him cook. “

Almost done” Ren replied ever the example of stoicism. Just before Nora bounced off to talk with Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren flipped the last pancake onto the tower he had already cooked, most of which Nora would devour.

“Pancakes are ready” Ren called to the rest of his team as he carried the tower of pancakes over to a table for everyone to sit and eat breakfast at while hiding the maple syrup bottle.

Upon hearing this Nora raced over to the table, empty plate in hand ready to grab as many pancakes as possible. Before she could though Ren reached out and stopped her to allow the rest of the team and himself to grab some before the lightning charged vacuum ate all of them. Once everyone had their pancakes he gave the maple syrup bottle he hid to Jaune so that everyone could use it first, they had learnt from the first time Ren made pancakes and Nora drank the syrup before they were finished. Once breakfast was finished the team split up into twos with Jaune and Pyrrha deciding to head to Vale while Ren dragged Nora to the Library to work on an assignment for Doctor Oobleck's class much to the redheads dismay.

Upon reaching the library Ren and Nora split up. Ren went off to find the necessary textbooks they would need for the assignment while Nora went and found a table they could use. Fifteen minutes later Ren had returned to the table Nora had grabbed with the textbooks only to find Nora had fallen asleep. Sighing to himself Ren sat down and started on the assignment knowing it would probably be faster to do it on his own and that Nora would be really thankful for him doing it but also feel bad because he had to do it on his own.

When he finished Ren lightly shook Nora to wake her up so they could head to the cafeteria for lunch.

“Ren do we have to do the assignment now?” Nora asked while trying to stifle a yawn

“I've already finished it while you were asleep Nora” Ren replied smirking slightly when he saw the excitement in Nora's eyes once she realised that she didn't have to do the assignment but it faded quickly once she realised what that meant.

“I'm sorry Ren” Nora glumly said feeling awful for making her partner do another assignment for her. It wasn't that she did it on purpose it was just that whenever something Nora found boring was happening she would feel sleepy.

“It's fine Nora” Ren replied before kissing Nora's forehead to try and make her feel better. “Come on let's go and get some lunch” Ren said.

Between hearing this and the kiss Nora's mood instantly picked up to its normal cheery self “aye aye Ren” Nora exclaimed while lazily saluting him before running off towards the cafeteria leaving Ren to catch up.

(Line Break)

Somehow Ren made it to the cafeteria before Nora . Waiting patiently for his girlfriend to arrive someone barged into him knocking him over. It was Cardin, leader of team CRDL

“Look where you're going loser” Cardin sneered before walking off.

Once Cardin had turned the corner Nora appeared and saw Ren picking himself up off the floor.

“Ren are you ok? What happened?” Nora asked quite rushed worried for her boyfriend's health and wellbeing while vowing to break whoever did this legs. 

"i'm fine. Let's go and get some food” Ren answered stoically before heading to the line for food with Nora following close behind.

After getting their food the pink and green duo headed over to the table they normally sat at with team RWBY only to find that Ruby, Yang and Blake were already there.

“Hello” Nora said in a sing song manner when she got close to the table RBY were sitting at.

“Hey guys. Where's Jaune and Pyrrha?” Ruby asked upon seeing Ren and Nora sit down.

“they decided to go to downtown Vale.” Ren answered while starting to eat his lunch.

“I think Pyrrha needed ammo. Oh or they could be planning a surprise party for everyone or they could be on a date.” Nora rambled before squealing at the idea of Jaune and Pyrrha finally going out.

“Pfft Jaune would need to have realised Pyrrha really likes him first.” Yang replied knowing how dense Jaune could be at times.

“i don't think he will notice anytime soon short of Pyrrha throwing herself at him.” Blake said finally looking up from her book to interact with the other people at the table before returning to it. From there Yang and Nora started betting on how long it would take for Jaune to finally ask Pyrrha out which quickly devolved into them betting on which people at Beacon would end up dating each other and how long it would take before they did. During the betting conversation Ruby turned to Ren with a concerned look on her face.

“What happened with Cardin?” Ruby asked obviously concerned for her friend.

“in was nothing. Just Cardin being Cardin.” Ren replied not seeming worried about what had happened. What Ren didn't know however was that Nora had overheard his conversation with Ruby and was pretty mad at Cardin deciding she would have to find him later.

After they had all finished lunch the group split up with Ruby, Blake and Yang going off to find wherever Weiss had decided to hide while Ren and Nora decided to go for a walk around Beacon. Part way through their walk however Nora ran off yelling something and hiding.

Having spent a large part of his life with Nora, Ren started heading the direction she ran off in knowing she had decided now seemed like a good time for hide and seek.

After running off while yelling about hiding Nora started heading over to the locker room with one goal in mind, finding Cardin. Once she reached the locker room Nora headed over to her locker to get her weapon Magnhild. Once armed with her hammer she headed over to the gyms only to find he wasn't there. Having finished her search of the gyms Nora started walking over to one of the small courtyards Cardin could normally be found in picking on either Velvet or some poor student who was too afraid to stand up to him.

Once she reached the courtyard Nora could see Cardin sitting on one of the benches and Velvet standing in front of him hunched over from having her rabbit ears pulled on. Seeing this Nora walked over to them.

“Oh Cardin” Nora called in a sing song voice acting even more cheerful than normal.

“What do you want? Can't you see i'm busy here.” Cardin barked while yanking on poor Velvet's ears eliciting a yelp from the faunus.

“ Oh nothing silly we just need to have a little chat.” Nora responded with a sadistic grin that scared Cardin to his core. Seeing the look on Nora's face Cardin stood up and released Velvet's ears giving the girl the chance to run away from the cruel first year.

“Now then. Why'd you hurt Renny?” Nora asked with an authoritative tone.

“What the dweeb in green with the gay pink streak in his hair? I did it cause I could.” Cardin replied trying to act smug while internally freaking out over how calm the excitable redhead normally was.

After hearing Cardin insult not only Ren but the pink streak he purposefully dyes just for her because he knows it makes her happy Nora lost it. In one fluid motion she reached behind her and grabbed Magnhild and swung it in its hammer form at Cardin's leg not only breaking through his aura but breaking the bone as well. Cardin fell to the floor in agony screaming about his leg while Nora calmly walked over to the fallen boy.

“Never hurt or insult Ren again got it?” Nora asked deathly calm, her face only inches away from his.

“Y-yes yes I p-promise i won't say anything.” Carding stuttered between sobs terrified of what this girl had planned for him.

“Good” Nora said her personally switching back to her normal happy self. Once happy that her work was finished Nora skipped away to go and finish playing hide and seek humming a happy tune along the way.

(Line Break)

Having spent the last hour searching Ren was starting to run out of hiding spots Nora would normally go to when she decided to play hide and seek. Heading over to one of the last places he knew to look in, a small courtyard with a large tree that backed onto doctor Ooblecks classroom Ren stood underneath the tree and waited until he started to hear Nora's attempt at what a sloth sounds like behind him. Turning around he was greeted with Nora hanging from a tree branch upside down with a big goofy grin on her face. As soon as he was turned all the way around to face her Nora reached out and tapped Rens nose

“Boop” Nora whispered just loud enough that if anyone was around only Ren would hear her. Seeing his girlfriend so happy and her way of showing how much she cared brought a smile to Ren's face, a rare sight that only Nora ever got to see. Once Nora was out of the tree they decided to sit in the shade of the tree and rest until dinner was ready with Nora resting her head on Ren's shoulder while she hugged his waist and talked animatedly about sloths, pancakes and the colour pink which led to her love of Rens magenta eyes and the pink strip in his hair.

When dinner had rolled around Ren and Nora walked over the cafeteria to find it mostly empty as most of the students at Beacon spent their Saturday's either with their team in Vale or partying at some of the shadier clubs who didn't care about age. Once they had there food the slothy duo headed back towards their dorm to eat instead of sitting in the empty hall.

Having now eaten Nora was full of energy and ready for anything which led to Nora dragging Ren around Beacons surrounding treelines looking for sloths no matter how many people told her there were none there. Ren, even though there were no sloths at Beacon was happy to follow his girlfriend around to humour her knowing how excited she would get while searching and would do his best to cheer her up when she gave up the search for the night. After walking the entire outskirt of Beacons treeline Nora and decided to give up on her search feeling down from not finding anything.

“Don't worry we can try again tomorrow” Ren said before kissing Nora's cheek to cheer her up. Nora instantly picked up hearing this

“Yeah. We will find the sloths” Nora cheered before giving Ren a chaste kiss and running off towards the dorms hoping Jaune and Pyrrha were back so she could find out about their day. Finally reaching the dorms Nora burst into her room with a loud bang from the door hitting the wall.

“Hello” Noar sung slightly startling Jaune who seemed to be blushing.

“Hello Nora how was your day?” Pyrrha asked in her usual chipper tone.

“it was great first we finished Ooblecks assignment well Ren finished it and i fell asleep and then we had lunch and then we played hide and seek and talked about sloths and pancakes under a tree and we just finished looking for sloths around Beacon” Nora rambled without stopping for air anywhere during her retelling of the day.

“That sounds wonderful but where is Ren?” Pyrrha asked slightly confused to see Nora without her partner.

“Oh he's being a lazy butt and taking his time to get back here” Nora replied not at all phased that Ren wasn't there with her. Having grown up with Ren, Nora knew he would sometimes like to take a quiet walk at night looking at the stars.

“So what did you two do? Was it fun?” Nora asked excitedly hoping to hear about some fun stories.

“It was….. eventful” Pyrrha said slightly awkwardly while looking at her partner. “Jaune do you want to say?”

“I asked Pyrrha out. She said yes. We're uh we're dating” Jaune answered sheepishly as a blush spread across his face. Hearing this Nora squealed in excitement before running across the hall and banging on team RWBY’s dorm room before bursting into their room nearly knocking over Ruby before the door was slammed shut. The Arkos couple looked at each other confused as to what had just happened but not really questioning it and just put it down to Nora being Nora just as Ren entered their dorm.

“Has Nora made it back yet?” Ren asked looking around the room slightly worried not to see his partner.

“Yeah uhh” Jaune started to say before RWBY’s door was slammed open and the sound of three people running and two being dragged could be heard.

“ok vomit boy spill. Did you ask Pyrrha out today?” Yang asked in an authoritative tone she rarely used on people.

“Uhh y-yeah i did. She said yes so we’re dating” Jaune stuttered, worried about what Yang had planned and how hurt he would end up. Hearing his answer Yang groaned while Ruby and Nora squealed and started jumping up and down in excitement and Weiss only response was finally before walking out of JNPR’s dorm and returning to her own. Nora happily walked over to Yang and tapped her on the shoulder with her other hand out palm up waiting for her reward that Yang quickly paid her to the amusement of Blake and surprise of Pyrrha.

“Were you two betting on us dating?” Pyrrha asked seeming unhappy with what just transpired before her.

“Nah we bet on how long it would take Jaune to finally realise you liked him. I bet he wouldnt before our second year” Yang said sad at her loss and causing Pyrrha to blush and Jaune to seem hurt.

“Im not that dense Yang” Jaune said trying to defend himself.

“yes you are” everyone in the room besides pyrrha shouted proving just how dense Jaune was when it came to Pyrrhas attraction to him.

“you also bet on how long before they started dating too” Blake added knowing that they had both forgotten about that much to Yang's misery.

“thats right pay up sister” Nora exclaimed happy with winning both times. Yang shot Blake a glare for reminding everyone while paying Nora another twenty lien.

“You dragged me from my book and my bed” Blake deadpanned obviously unhappy with Yang. After the remaining members of team RWBY congratulated the new couple they left the room and returned to their dorm leaving JNPR alone.

“So movie?” Jaune asked unsure of what to do. “that sounds lovely” Pyrrha chimed in. She was excited to hopefully be able to cuddle her new boyfriend.

“we need popcorn” Nora said as she turned to Ren looking hopeful. Ren just sighed and walked out of the dorm heading towards the common room with two bags of microwavable popcorn while the rest of the team set up some pillows on the floor for them to sit on.

Once Ren was back with the popcorn the couples of JNPR settled in to watch the movie with pyrrha snuggling into Jaunes side while Jaune had his arm around Pyrrha in a sideways hug while Nora sat in Rens lap leaning against his chest as he rested his head on top of hers.

They had decided to watch the new Spruce Willis movie because Nora wanted explosions and Pyrrha had not seen any of the movies before. Just before the end of the movie Nora fell asleep on her human chair of a boyfriend.

When Ren had realised Nora was asleep he picked her up carefully and carried her over to her bed bridal style as she rested her head on his shoulder. When Ren went to put her down though Nora grabbed onto his shirt “don't go” Nora whispered tightening her grip on his shirt. “Nora go to sleep” Ren answered smiling kindly at the tired girl in front of him. “Stay” Nora whispered while trying to stifle a yawn while trying to keep herself awake until Ren agreed. Knowing this was a fight he couldn't win Ren hopped in next to Nora and pulled her into an embrace. “i love you Ren” Nora said while drifting off to sleep. “i love you too” Ren replied feeling happy with where he was in life and who he got to spend it with.

With that the pair closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep hopefully to have even more whacky adventures together. Little did they know Professor Goodwitch would be coming by to visit Nora tomorrow for a ‘chat’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully those of you who made it through my writing enjoyed my first fic. If you have any questions, comments or criticism please comment or message me so i can hopefully write better stories in the future.
> 
> Shout out to Paradoxikalli on here and tumblr for being a huge help while i wrote this. If you want really good crosshares fics or just a good rwby fic in general i highly recommend checking her writings out.
> 
> Anyway thank you to those who decided to give this a shot and i hope you enjoyed. Peace


End file.
